


Wash. Rinse. Repeat.

by deductionstar



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Mental Health Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deductionstar/pseuds/deductionstar
Summary: "Does he make you feel like this?" He doesn't. "Can he make you feel this way?" He can't.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Takada Kiyomi, Amane Misa/Yagami Light
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Wash. Rinse. Repeat.

Misa wakes up. Her back aches from sleeping on the couch. She ignores it.

She keeps her mind occupied. She focuses on her career. Her duty to Light. Light loves her. Of course he does, if he didn't why would he keep her around? He must love her. He had to.

But she's not stupid. She knows, she chooses not to see. She keeps her mind occupied.

She meets with Takada again today like usual. She hates that she loves it.

"Does he make you feel like this?" He doesn't. "Can he make you feel this way?" He can't.

Takada's hands and words feel so good, until they don't. When it's over, she can't help but feel horrible. How could she do this to him? She told him if he were to ever even fake a relationship he would kill her. And her she was in the embrace of another. Hypocrite.

Takada falls asleep and she leaves. She goes home to her "lover". When she announces her presence he tells her to stop being so loud. He's playing God again.

She takes a shower. Her reflection seems different than before. She looks the same, but feels none of her old vigor. She used to be so happy, so ambitious. What happened to her? She feels so empty now. So... used.

No, she hasn't been used. She wants to be here. Light needs her, not the other way around. She has control. She's in control and she's fine. She can leave at anytime. She just doesn't want to. She doesn't want to think of this anymore, so she leaves the bathroom.

Light asks her to make him something to eat. She does so without question. She hands him his food in his office, gives him a kiss on the cheek and she eats alone in the kitchen.

She's cold. She finds herself missing the warmth of another person. Someone like Takada. No she can't think of her here. Takada is for Takada's house. She can't break the illusion of domestic bliss of her and Light's life together.

She washes the dishes. Light goes to bed. She asks if she can sleep in the bed with him tonight. He says no. She goes to sleep on the couch.


End file.
